


The Practice of Patience

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: fandomaid, Ficlet, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a lot to learn about patience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Practice of Patience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



> For alisanne who won my services as part of fandomaid. She prompted me with "Snarry, touch". Thanks to torino10154 for the once-over!

Severus' touch could be teasing. It could be light, it could be firm, it could be soft, it could be torturous, but it was always precise. Harry was desperate, needy and fumbling, ripping buttons and tearing laces out of his way, splaying his hands over Severus' chest, his abdomen, gripping his skinny hips and squeezing his buttocks in abandon, but Severus...Severus was patient. 

It drove Harry a bit mad. 

"Please—" Harry said brokenly, shifting on the bed. Severus stroked him lazily, as he had done for at least a half-hour, his own cock untouched, but flush and hard, pressing against his stomach. Occasionally he would lean over, bumping the head against Harry's thigh as if by accident. 

Harry knew better. 

"Do you wish to come?" Severus dipped down and lightly flicked his tongue over the head of Harry's cock. Harry bucked, a needy whine escaping his throat, but Severus had already sat up, lips twitching once. "I did not hear an answer."

"Yes—bloody hell—yes—"

"There is no need for such language, Harry," Severus admonished, but he tightened his fist and began to stroke faster, stealing away Harry's ability to reply. 

The orgasm that had been building came over Harry in seconds. His muscles tightened unbearably, his cock throbbing in time with his racing heart beat, and in the space of a breath, he was coming and coming, strings of white looping up to his stomach and chest and covering Severus' fingers.

Severus kissed Harry's stomach as his trembles subsided, then licked his lips, catching a drop of white at the corner of his mouth. 

"Now you," Harry said, breathless, satisfied, but still aching. He reached for Severus, but Severus snatched Harry's hand and pushed it up over his head. He hovered over Harry, lips twisting into a slanted smile. 

"I'm not nearly finished with you yet," he whispered. "Turn over."

One day Harry would learn patience, he vowed as arousal skittered across his body with Severus' words. He would learn patience and properly get his revenge. But for now, there was no harm in fully enjoying Severus' teachings. 

Harry turned over and grinned into his pillow.


End file.
